


Nightmare on Sharon Park Drive

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Fannish scripts [6]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: 1998, But only implied, Halloween, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Parody, Sailor Moon Influence/References, Screenplay/Script Format, Some Supernatural Elements, top secret personal beeswax, tv movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Relationships: background Martha McRae/Darryl Smythe
Series: Fannish scripts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689898





	1. Setting and character info

_The time:_ Halloween,1998

 _The location :_Milborough, Ontario, 

_Dramatis Personae_

**Elly Patterson,** almost 50. A bored ex-housewife who helps run Lilliput’s Bookstore.

 **John Patterson** ,the same age. A dentist. Yawn.

 **Elizabeth Patterson,** 17,their older daughter. A slim,pretty high school senior with a passion for learning. Fun to be around.

 **April Patterson,** 7,their younger daughter. A dark-haired girl who’s rather mature for her age.

 **Becky McGuire,** just turned 8. A freckled blonde girl. Best friend of April. Even more mature than her.

 **Karen McGuire,** about 35. Becky’s mother. Becky takes after her. She helps run a grocery store in town.

 **Andrew McGuire,** late 30s. Becky’s father. Sometimes fights with Karen.

 **Martha McRae** ,22. A former girlfriend of Michael,the oldest Patterson child. This cute redhead has just moved back to town from college in Ottawa.

 **Darryl Smythe,** 23\. Martha’s current squeeze since shortly after they graduated from high school. A handsome blonde boy.

 **Heather Smythe,** 47\. Darryl’s mother. A faded brunette with a passion for gossip.

 **Anthony Caine** ,17. Elizabeth’s boyfriend. A tall geeky boy who loves working on computers.

 **Shawna-Marie Verano** ,18. Elizabeth’s best girl friend. A cheerful black girl who hopes to be an athlete someday.

 **Gordon Mayes** ,24. A friend of Michael’s, he owns and runs Gordon’s Garage.

 **Tracey Wells Mayes** ,23. Gordon’s wife. A bottle blonde who helps him run the garage.

 **Paul Mayes** ,about 18 months. Gordon and Tracey’s son. They dote over him.

 **Duncan Anderson** ,7. April’s best boy friend. She enjoys playing with him. Like Shawna-Marie,he’s black.

 **Charlie Anderson** ,15. Duncan’s older brother who just got his learners permit.

 **Dean Anderson** ,about 40. Duncan and Charles’s father. He is an electrical engineer.


	2. Scene 1

(Music - Murder,She Wrote theme)

Fade in. We see a montage of the town of Milborough in Ontario. A happy,peaceful,suburban town not too far from or too close to the big city: a Riverdale of the Golden Horseshoe,if you will. The trees are browning with autumn’s hues, the leaves are falling in droves by the roadsides,the Sun is shining brightly on the Earth below,there’s a cold nip in the air. All is as it should be. It’s sometime in late October 1998,a few days prior to Halloween. 

Along the highway speeds a sportster of a car,a green ‘94 Hyundai with some dents in the wheels. At the driver’s wheel is Eleanor ‘Elly’ Patterson. Elly is a thin woman of middle age,a faded blonde with more worry lines creasing her oval face than are perhaps healthy for her. Her hawklike gaze scans the road as she narrowly avoids a truck. In the backseat is Edgar,the family dog. He pants happily after a visit to the vet.

The camera pans to the Pattermanse, the residential home of the family. Located at 104 Sharon Park Drive,it is a two-story split house with a nice-looking garage attached. Fronting it is an attractive yard complete with flower garden lining the sidewalk. Walking up to the front door of the house is Elizabeth Patterson,the second of Elly’s children. This attractive blonde girl is a high school senior who hopes to study teaching when she’s in college next year. She pushes open the door.

Elizabeth:I’m home! Anyone else here?

April (off):Just me!

Elizabeth:Thanks,April.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. She proceeds into the sunroom,unpacks her bag,and settles down to her homework.

Elly (voiceover,over Elizabeth doing her homework and then watching TV):One of the joys of life,in my opinion,is how fast kids grow up. It seems that just yesterday April was a little baby and Liz was an awkward preteen. Now she’s almost ready to go off to college and April’s in grade two! Isn’t life wonderful? Anyways,I’m Elly Patterson. Elizabeth and April are my daughters. They’re seventeen and seven. There’s also my son Michael,but he’s in college himself,due to graduate next summer. He and Elizabeth both have significant others:he has his girlfriend Deanna and Liz has her boyfriend Anthony. They’re both wonderful people.

(title card:A Very Patterson Hallowe’en)

Elly (continued):Anyway,it’s almost Halloween here,and we all know what that means. Trick or treating,costumes,jack o’lanterns,pumpkin pie,scary songs,and commercials as far as the eye can see. My husband John is a dentist,and he hates the season, but I like it. It’s the beginning of the holiday season after all.

Elly arrives home. She escorts Edgar into the house,just as Liz emerges from the sunroom.


End file.
